


又一块抹布

by Iueng



Category: PRS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 拖了太久我已经感受不到够不够黄了但是很脏我知道





	又一块抹布

两个男孩站在一起，有点紧张也有点兴奋，被青春期的荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑。昏睡过去的钢琴家躺在地下室的简陋床板上，手腕被一条尼龙皮带乱七八糟的捆在床头。高个子男孩激动得脸都涨红起来，他伸出食指压在李希熙合拢的眼睑上，触感柔软干燥，像一片薄薄的初开的花瓣。玷污美人的快感使他感到燥热腹股一阵骚动，他忍不住将手探进了自己的内裤。

他用另一只手把那层薄薄的T恤掀上去，粉色的乳粒因受凉而硬了起来，男孩用近乎温柔的方式挑逗着它们。安眠剂下得很足，李希熙只是略紧了紧眉头并没有要醒的意思。男孩低下头，小心地夹住了他光滑的乳房，后者只是难耐地轻轻哼了一声，夹紧了大腿。跟班的高中生是个矮胖的孩子，他蹲在床沿边，轻手轻脚地扒掉那条质地细腻的休闲裤。那个高个男孩已经掏出了自己硬邦邦的阴茎，正试图将龟头挤进两瓣饱满的嘴唇中间，他蹲在床板上，预备着就这样操他的嘴。他激动地连手指都在发颤，他和伙伴在夜里千百次地诋毁意淫过身下人，每一句辱骂都给他过电似的快感。现在李希熙就躺在他阴茎前，柔软且赤裸，像古典油画里最纯洁的女神，而自己可以用想用的各种方式操他。李希熙的嘴温暖又湿润，从未经历的快感席卷了男孩的大脑，他硬得像块石头，甚至来不及揪着那颗漂亮的脑袋多插几次就泄得一塌糊涂。精液只有一半射在柔软的口腔里，甚至有一部分落在了李希熙卷翘的睫毛上。男孩还在喘息，有些不敢相信自己就这么射了。

李希熙在催情药物的作用下已经湿了，一部分呛进气管的液体让他难受地挣扎起来，但是手腕绑得很结实，他只能无助地蹬了蹬腿，棉质内裤被体液浸得有些潮湿，粘哒哒地贴在他的下体上。跟班的小胖子用手指在湿润的布料上碾了一下，立刻听到他在睡梦中难耐的呻吟声。男孩感觉到自己的太阳穴正在鼓鼓跳动，那张沾着白浊的脸真实得让他眩晕，他人乐于让所有人知道他如何蔑视贬损钢琴家的技艺，却在无人处把他的专辑封面和成人杂志摆在一起。

“婊子。”两个男孩不约而同地想到。他们直接撕破了那条可怜巴巴的内裤，他们的喘息声立刻变得粗重，眼前的画面奇异而淫靡，湿润的女穴比半勃的阴茎更加明显。除了在那种劣质小黄片中，男孩们从未见过真的女体。“我说得没错吧，他下面长着和女人一样的东西。”跟班压低声音得意地说。高个男孩一把掰开两条洁白夹紧的大腿，那里很干净，清亮的液体正从中间紧闭的小洞里溢出来。他着迷地将手指塞进去，湿淋淋的食指像是被贪婪的嘴吸进去一般，他立刻在心里骂起来，“骚货。”不真实的冲击让可怜的处男几乎晕厥，跟班的小家伙看起来要被击垮了，他小心翼翼地揉捻着已经立起来的阴蒂，因充血而肿大的小核滑腻极了。高个子退开一点，伸长了胳膊在床板下摸寻着。

另一个男孩很快接替他的位置，他托着李希熙的屁股，像是以过分认真的眼光盯着翕合的女穴，那里水淋淋的诱惑着他。终于他试着用舌头抚弄了一下湿哒哒的花蒂，李希熙瑟缩起来，梦呓般的呻吟着，膝盖夹住毛茸茸的的脑袋。他变本加厉舔吸着滴着水的穴口，舌尖在紧窄的入口操弄，淫液一汩汩涌出来，男孩几乎要被溺毙，他无师自通地挑逗淫荡的穴肉，甜蜜的穴道变得更湿更热，李希熙的合拢的睫毛颤抖着，丰润的大腿和臀部绷得紧紧的。高个男孩在一旁突然被渎神般的罪恶感和无上快感击中，他紧张起来，巨大的快感使昏迷中的钢琴家在清醒的边缘挣扎，慌忙用黑布系住那双让他不敢直视的下垂眼。男孩发泄过一次的性器半软着，他选出连着底座的口塞和几个跳蛋，打开其中一个毫不手软的压在李希熙未被关照的阴茎上。

李希熙立刻哭喘起来，挺起自己的腰背，像一只在展板上挣扎的蝴蝶，手腕用力拉扯着绳索挣出浅浅的红痕，大腿抽搐地挂在男孩肩背上。小穴像坏掉一样流着水，他更努力地抬着胯部，但灵活的舌尖不能像性器一样照顾他更深的内部，他大概是要醒了，却只能在床板上抽搐哭叫，“不要…吸，别…”男孩终于忍不住自己的欲望，放下他绷紧的身体，深深地将欲望埋进了绞紧的阴道。

高潮中的钢琴家的漂亮脸蛋上满是红晕，药物的刺激让他脖颈上都染上淡粉红色，性器毫不留情地操开他痉挛的穴道，他被冷落的阴茎滴滴答答的射出一点白色体液。高个男孩立在一旁，不做声色地将口枷塞进了他半启的唇间。那东西很长，直接戳在喉咙上，噎住了他高潮的喘息，他条件反射地干呕起来，涎液从嘴角溢出。男孩高兴地用力按了按口塞的地步，李希熙觉得喉管都被撑开了，舌面被紧紧压在下颚上，只能发出细细的呻吟，只听到有人说，“看吧，他居然能全部吞下去。”

男孩涨红着脸用力操弄着发泄后的身体，李希熙变得软绵绵的，高中生旺盛的精力无限期地拉长了高潮的时间。他的腰被握在手里，但是身体并为感到餍足，他的屁股湿漉漉的，在不断的抽插中还能听到淫靡的水声。男孩兴奋地用手指探索每一寸光洁的皮肤，可怜的乳头硬邦邦的站着，被反复揉捏，他们惊叹着议论道，“他会像女人一样产奶。”他几乎被倒拎起来，年轻人的阴茎一次又一次撞在敏感的花心，汁水四溢的穴口被操得发麻。

李希熙无法分清这是第几次高潮，或者也许只是一次被拉得太长的快感。男孩们对他的身体充满了兴趣，他们买了足量的跳蛋和自慰器，塞满了他的两个洞，两根假阴茎顶着震动的跳蛋埋在他的身体里，他湿得像低级AV里博人眼球的女优。他的双手已经从床头解了下来，被反绑在背后，很明显他们对这双漂亮的奇迹一样的手充满了好奇，用龟头摩擦过他每一个指缝。被眼泪沾湿的眼罩粘在他脸上，无法吞咽的口涎也沿着下巴淌下去，高中生用手指感受他急促的喘息，在他脖子上摸索不明显的喉结。

好整以暇的年轻人把李希熙翻过去，拉开他无力的双腿，过量的淫水和汗水让他看起来像是从水里捞出来的一样。他仿佛一颗熟透的桃子或者被发情期这么的牝兽，他听到男孩们肯定的说，“他一定会怀孕的。”

END


End file.
